Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Point of sale (POS) terminals are used throughout the retail industry to process purchase transactions. A POS terminal typically includes a personal computer (PC) core in a chassis, one or more displays, an optical code scanner with weigh scale, a cash drawer, a magnetic stripe reader (MSR), keyboard and a printer. The POS terminals can either be self-service or assisted service.
The optical code scanner includes an imaging scanner. An imaging scanner reads an optical code by capturing an image using an image sensor and then processing the image to recover information encoded in the optical code. To increase an imaging scanner's ability to read optical codes, multiple image sensors can be used. Adding additional image sensors usually means adding a processor for each image sensor to process the images captured by the image sensor. The additional processors add additional expense to the optical code scanner.
Therefore, there is a need to process images from multiple image sensors without adding a processor for each additional image sensor.